


Genderbending

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-22
Updated: 2003-09-22
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: 155 word post-episode for 'Genderbender'.  Mulder considers the possibilities.





	Genderbending

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Genderbending

## Genderbending

### by bcfan

TITLE: Genderbending   
AUTHOR: bcfan   
FEEDBACK: WEBSITE: [bcfanfic.tripod.com](http://bcfanfic.tripod.com)/   
**RATING: NC-17**  
SPOILERS: 155 word post-ep for Genderbender 

* * *

After the Kindred, he considered the possibilities. 

* 

Lotion and make-up - duplicates of Scully's own - lined the counter. He thoughtfully uncapped a scented liquid, breathed deep, then ran fragrant hands down his nude body. 

Next, foundation was carefully applied, his lips quirking as he covered his mole. A slash of red lipstick was added. He stared fascinated at the mirror. 

Breathing erratically, he turned from the mirror and carefully shook out a new black silk slip. The slinky material dropped over his head and down his slim torso, catching on his semierect cock. 

His eyes were slitted with arousal as he felt the silk shift sensuously. 

Lying on his sofa with one leg askew, he began to stroke himself through the material, going faster until he bit his lip and reached behind with one hand to hit his answering machine's flashing button. A gasp, and elegant feet curled as he orgasmed, his brain echoing the message. 

"Mulder, it's me..." 

* * *

**END**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to bcfan


End file.
